A FAEbulous Thanksgiving
by brienandrea20
Summary: A continuation of A FAEtastic Halloween. Short story. Chronicles the new relationship between Sarah and Jareth and their attempt to celebrate Thanksgiving together. SMUT! Language. Adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

I got a few YAY's to continue Sarah and Jareth's relationship from A FAEtastic Halloween, so here is the follow up story! Only this time, it's during Thanksgiving. Just another short story :) Hope you all enjoy it!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters mentioned in this story. Jim Henson does. This is for pure entertainment purposes, and I am not profiting off this story in any way shape or form.**

 **WARNING: SMUT below. As is usually the case with my stories...**

* * *

Sarah sat in class listening to Mr. Buckhannon's lecture on ethical issues in criminal practice. Well, trying to listen anyway. As he was going on about moral turpitude and ethical responsibilities, she sighed and took a brief moment to scan the large auditorium filled with students and noticed that half of them were dozing off. Typical, she thought; no one particularly cared about their third year in law school. Especially with the holidays coming up and graduation right around the corner, it was difficult to pay attention enough as it was, and when you added a bald headed man who had a tendency to spit when he spoke in an agitating voice into the picture, well it wasn't hard to assess why fifty percent of the class was not attentive.

Speaking of the holidays, Sarah about groaned out loud to herself when she realized she still needed to order pies for her family's Thanksgiving dinner coming up in just a week. How was Thanksgiving in _a week_? It was just Halloween for crying out loud! And how the hell had she forgotten to order her favorite Peach-Olallieberry pie? That never happened. Where had her brain been?

 _Oh, right._ She smiled to herself, recalling that a certain someone had been absorbing all her free time these days and Thanksgiving had been the last thing on her mind. In fact, she'd been getting her brains fucked out _by_ that certain someone, hence the reason she'd failed to do her duty as the designated pie-bearer. She only hoped her favorite bakery would still honor the order when she called later today. But that could wait. All she could think about was leaving this class and jumping into bed with _him._ Him being Jareth, of course. The Goblin King. The man, or whatever he was, who had come back into her life out of nowhere several weeks ago.

Her pussy spasmed at the thought of him and all the delicious and naughty things they'd done together just last night. She assumed that after their little reunion she wouldn't hear from him for a while, but she was pleasantly surprised when he reached out to her the next night. She wasn't expecting anything from him so soon, but she also wasn't going to complain about the fact she'd seen him nearly every night since Halloween. The truth was, she enjoyed being around him. Not just for the sex – that was an added bonus – but under that dark and dangerous façade of his, the big ol' bad Goblin King was actually sort of…sweet. Depending on one's interpretation of the word, that is.

It had quite literally only been two and a half weeks since their Halloween tryst, but she felt so at ease with him already. Still, it was much too soon to get caught up so fast with this otherworldly being she reminded herself, and she reasoned that she needed to just…have fun. And that's what they'd been doing so far. Having lots and lots of fun.

When class finally ended several minutes later, Sarah made her way to the coffee shop on campus to meet Lindsie quickly and go over their analysis papers due before Thanksgiving break. Lindsie was aware of who Jareth was now, though Sarah completely fabricated the story of how they met; she'd left out the Labyrinth entirely and simply told her best friend he was a guy she met at the party. Lindsie was all too happy about the fact Sarah had gotten laid and met a man, so she took Sarah's word at face value, something she was grateful for.

"Hey, sexy lady," Sarah heard her friend say when she stopped at the table Lindsie sat at. "How was Buckhannon today?"

Sarah merely rolled her eyes as she took off her black scarf and sat down. "Annoying. And I'm pretty sure the students in the front of the class were drenched in saliva and sweat."

Lindsie made a look of disgust and fake gagged. "So gross. It's a wonder how that man is even married."

"You're telling me," Sarah said and sighed. "God I'm so exhausted."

"Why?" Lindsie inquired cheekily. "Too many _late nights_?"

"Ha-ha," Sarah replied. "Let me go grab a coffee before we go over these papers."

Smiling and shaking her head, Lindsie reached for the coffee already atop the table and pushed it towards Sarah. "Took care of it already. I figured the sooner we're out of here, the better. I know you have _plans_ with a certain someone tonight." She winked and giggled.

Sarah could feel herself blush slightly. "You make it sound like I'm a sex addict or something."

"Seeing as you're _exhausted_ and hardly had this much sex up until recently, I'd say you currently are," Lindsie stated. "But I don't blame you; that man of yours is… well, I can't even describe what he is. Other than straight up delectable."

Sarah laughed and reached for her drink. Delectable was certainly the appropriate word to use for Jareth, she thought. Delectable and insatiable. "And that mouthwatering man is all mine, so back off," she teased before sipping the coffee.

Lindsie threw her hands up in the air in playful defense. "Just saying," she said. "Are you bringing him home with you for Thanksgiving to meet the parents?" she then asked innocently.

The coffee that went down Sarah's throat almost made its way back up and out her mouth at Lindsie's question. Jareth? Thanksgiving? She hadn't even considered bringing him home with her for the holidays; it was way too soon to do such a thing! Wasn't it? She didn't even know if they were exclusive or not! She snorted and coughed as the coffee went down the wrong pipe due to the ludicrous idea.

"Um, what?" she asked, trying to control her breathing.

"Well that was a dramatic response," Lindsie told her deadpanned. "I'm assuming that means fuck no."

Sarah reached for a napkin nearby to wipe off her lips, and cleared her throat. "Why would I bring Jareth home for Thanksgiving? We just met like two weeks ago."

Lindsie just shrugged. "Why not? I mean you fucked him the same night you met, what's the difference?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sarah suddenly felt like she was being judged. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," Lindsie answered apologetically. "I just don't see what harm it could do. You're super into him, and it's just dinner. He'll meet your parents at some point anyway, hopefully. Why not now?"

"It's Thanksgiving," Sarah reminded her. "That's a pretty serious holiday to introduce someone to your parents. I don't even know what Jareth and I are yet."

"Playmates who like each other," her friend specified. "A lot. Ricky met my mom after two dates. Didn't do any damage to us. But it's your decision obviously. I didn't mean to traumatize you."

"Ricky is different than Jareth," Sarah said. "Like…really different."

"How so?"

Sarah pursed her lips and thought about how to answer that question in a logical manner. She couldn't exactly tell Lindsie that Jareth was a magical being from a different world who didn't celebrate American holidays and do things in a traditional way. So she settled for the best argument she could come up with. "He's British, they don't have Thanksgiving in England and he's never been a part of it here."

"All the more reason to invite him over!" Lindsie exclaimed, looking genuinely excited at the idea of it all.

Maybe she was right, Sarah told herself; maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. If she were being honest with herself…she really did like Jareth. More than she should at this point and time. Perhaps bringing him home for Thanksgiving would be a good indication if they could make things more… official between the two of them. She only wondered what Jareth would think of the idea. She really didn't even know if he truly did know what Thanksgiving was.

"I'll talk to him about it," Sarah finally said. "Hopefully he doesn't freak out over the notion."

"Just give him some good head beforehand, get him in a good mood," Lindsie jested. "Works for me every time."

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"And you love me for it."

* * *

After she and Lindsie had met and went over their papers, Sarah returned to her apartment. Seeing as Daylight Savings had just occurred, it was already pitch black outside, despite it only being five pm. When she finally arrived and walked in the door, she threw down her heavy satchel and began to take off her clothes that had kept her warm from the November air, all the while turning on the lights within the space.

"I certainly hope there's a dance to go along with the removal of your clothes," she suddenly heard just as she was unbuttoning her flannel top. "Seems like such a waste to do it yourself otherwise."

Smiling, she bit her lip and stopped her ministrations. She turned around and saw Jareth sitting comfortably on her couch, wine glass in one hand and his right leg resting on his left. He smirked when they made eye contact, but made no move to come to her.

"Are you just gonna sit there or what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He only sipped his wine, giving her the indication that he indeed was going to continue to sit where he was. "I was quite enjoying the view from here actually," he finally said. "Now about that striptease…"

Sarah scoffed playfully and walked over to the couch, kneeling on the floor when she'd reached him. He watched her warily, unsure of what she was about to do, especially when she placed her hands on top of his kneecaps.

"How was your day?" she asked innocuously, tracing one of her fingers up and down his left thigh now.

His breathing became a bit labored by her sudden touch, but he was trying hard to look unaffected. "Abhorrent. Too many meetings filled with nonsense."

She stuck out her lower lip, fake pouting, and her voice was laced with sarcasm. "Oh, you poor, poor thing. Anything I can do to make it better?"

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "What a thought-provoking question. Anything you had in mind?"

She shrugged teasingly, and tilted her head. "Maybe one or two things."

"I'm all ears, precious."

Lifting her knees off the floor, she stood up to hover over Jareth's body, and leaned into his ear. "Maybe we can take this… _oral_ discussion to my room."

When she pulled away from him to see his reaction from her implied suggestion, he wasted no time in setting his wine aside and picking her up, only to carry her into the dark master bedroom. He practically threw her on the bed once they'd reached the premises, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Someone is eager," she said, propping herself up on her elbows.

She began to laugh, but his sudden kiss put a stop to that nonsense. The kiss started out gentle enough, but soon it turned ravenous, as his tongue slipped into her mouth rather roughly. Jareth shifted his body so that he was half on the bed and half on top of her. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh through his thin breeches. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, in her neck, in her throat. He always made her feel this way; panicky, aroused, excited, eager. She didn't have to express that in words either. She let her body do the talking. She carefully moved her thigh, letting it graze against the hardness pressed against her.

"Minx," he said, and laughed softly.

"Sorry, it's just… _hard_ not to notice," she said against his lips. "Very, very hard…"

She raised her head to kiss him again, but he stopped her with a statement of his own. "I thought puns were my thing."

"Guess you're _rubbing off_ on me," she replied.

He shook his head slowly, and chuckled. "Perhaps so."

Without saying another word, he kissed her again. It was a deep, long, sensual kiss, much deeper and harder than he'd kissed her moments ago. They were no longer playing. She took a ragged breath as she placed her hand on the center of his chest. It pleased her to feel how hard his own heart beat against her hand. Maybe she made him feel all those same emotions too.

Tentatively, she slid her hand down his chest to his stomach and stopped there while he kissed her neck under her ear. "Take off your pants," she ordered in a low voice.

He pulled back and away from her. She could see the sly grin form on his face, even in the dark. "Now who's eager?"

Obliging to her command, Jareth slowly yet deliberately took off his breeches, freeing his large erection. No matter how many times Sarah saw it, the sight of his glorious cock always stole her breath away. It was just so…perfect. Every time he was inside her, he stretched and filled her in ways no other man had before. And she loved it.

Without being told to, Jareth then took of his white poet shirt, leaving him deliciously naked before Sarah. She licked her lips in anticipation, and braced herself when he pounced on top of her once more. They kissed each other greedily, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she found herself completely nude underneath him as well. Before he had a chance to remove her clothing though, she gently ran her hand over the length of him, feeling his cock pulse and grow harder against her palm.

She squeezed him lightly and watched him pull away from her again. His face, which was illuminated by the moonlight, contorted into that of pleasure. His head fell back and she heard a quick breath leave his mouth. She could see that his lips were slightly parted, allowing soft pants to emanate from him as she stroked him, lightly at first and then harder. Jareth reached over his head and gripped her headboard with one large hand. He moved his hips with her hand, lifting them as she stroked downward and pulling back when she stroked up, like he was fucking her hand.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" she suddenly asked in a husky tone.

All she heard was a deep growl and before she knew it, they were flipped and she was now straddling him. She supposed that meant _fuck yes._

She bit her lip, smiling, and slid down his body slowly, preparing to suck him off. When she neared her favorite appendage of his, she heard him from above say, "If you're as wet as I am hard, you must be drowning."

"Wouldn't you like to know," she answered, grabbing his cock again firmly.

"I suppose I'll find out soon," he replied breathily, readying himself to be taken by her mouth.

"Maybe." With that, she leisurely licked him from the base all the way to the tip of his cock. A shuddering breath escaped him, encouraging her to keep licking the length of him, occasionally swirling her tongue gently at the tip. Then she lowered her mouth over the entirety of him, letting him fill her mouth.

Above her, he let out a shaky sigh and then she really began to move up and down his cock. It was still a challenge to take all of him, but she accepted as much of it as she could handle, and took delight in every move, every sensation. She looked up at him, and hoped he could see her well enough in the darkness. When his eyes met hers, she sucked him harder, felt his thrust and he really began to move himself in and out of her; fucking her mouth like she'd wanted him to.

She'd kept her eyes straight on his own, even as his pace escalated to a slightly faster, piston-like drive toward her throat. His hands found their way into her hair, pulling lightly at the roots, heightening both their senses.

"Do you like when I fuck that little mouth of yours, _Sarah?"_ he asked through clenched teeth.

Fresh moisture surged anew between her legs at his question. She groaned and gave a slight, simple nod. In response, he increased the tempo, pulling her more deeply onto him, and even as she began to wonder if she could handle it without gagging, she wanted to. And she did.

At some point, his eyes fell shut as he continued to thrust between her lips. And her eyes closed, too, just soaking in the pleasure she took from bringing _him_ pleasure. In one way, having her mouth filled with his cock made her pussy ache for attention, but in another, this was enough. Just giving him this.

When he opened his eyes and peered back down at her, he said, "You are fucking beautiful like this." Then his eyelids lowered halfway. "I bet your hot little pussy is soaking wet for me right now. Isn't it?"

From her, another nod.

"I think it's time I gave it the attention it deserves, precious."

He let go of her head and withdrew his cock from her mouth. She actually released a small whimper at its departure, even if her lips were left sore and stretched. She didn't have much time to pout though, because he sat up and pulled her upright on top of him. He lifted one palm to her cheek and bent in to tenderly kiss her. She wouldn't have guessed the big bad wolf could kiss this way, so sweetly, but she came to understand that he could be gentle just as he could be rough.

As they kissed, he skillfully unbuttoned her flannel that she still wore, and he pushed the plaid shirt down, throwing it to the side. He followed by removing her white tank top she wore underneath, and threw that aside as well.

He caressed her breasts, making her moan into his mouth. And then he lowered the bra straps from her shoulders, pulling them down far enough so that both breasts tumbled free.

"Gorgeous," he murmured deeply at the sight, and she loved how taken he seemed by them, and when he bent to rake his tongue over one turgid nipple, a high-pitched sigh of delight echoed from her throat. When he took the beaded peak between his lips to suckle, the sensation shot straight between her thighs, making her practically pulse with need. Her eyes fell shut and her head dropped back in pure surrender to pleasure as he laved and suckled her tits, using his hands to massage as he worked.

Her breath became heavier; her sighs echoed toward the ceiling like hot, rhythmic background music to their lust. Soon enough, he placed his hands at her hips and began to lower her back down on the bed.

"Lie down," he said softly.

She went willingly, tearing the remainder of her bra off, while he worked to tug her pants off, taking her panties with them. After tossing them to the floor, he hovered back over her and trailed kisses from her stomach down to her inner thighs, teasing her, taunting her.

"I want you," she whined.

"Are you wet enough?" he asked in between kisses.

"Drowning. Just like you said."

And then – oh God – he let his tantalizing kisses drift down in between her legs. She heard herself moan from his skilled mouth, and felt her legs spread on their own volition giving him better access. That's when she felt one long lick up her slit, and within seconds, he was licking her, his tongue slicing into her sensitive, swollen folds.

"You're so fucking wet," Jareth rasped briefly, and then resumed mouthing and tonguing where she felt herself opening for him more and more.

"Told you," she replied shakily.

That's when he reached between her legs and began to stroke her with his fingers, causing her to whimper loudly. She bit her lip and moved herself hard against the fingers rubbing circles over her clitoris. The real surrender happened when he inserted those fingers insider her, and he began to pump hard. His mouth never left her pussy, and he suckled hard on her clit, as his fingers fucked her roughly. She screamed out her pleasure, holding nothing back. She let the orgasm wring every drop of response from her that she had to give, leaving her utterly spent.

"I'm not finished with you," Jareth said, noticing she had gone quiet.

She chuckled as she struggled to catch her breath. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

He braced himself over her and she continued to lay on the bed beneath him, ready and eager and waiting. She flinched in pleasure as the tip of his cock grazed her still-swollen clit.

"Wider," he said, and she lifted her knees and spread her thighs. He pushed the tip through her wet folds and entered her. As he lowered himself onto her, his cock went deeper insider her. The two of them moaned at the entry – it never got old.

He pumped his hips into hers, pushing his cock even deeper. Gasping, she dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she pushed back against him. She didn't want him inside her. She _needed_ him inside her. It was life or death. At least, that's what it felt like.

"That's it," he said, as he thrust into her again. "Show me how much you want it, Sarah."

She opened her legs even wider, if that was possible, and dug her heels into his back and pushed up and up against him as he bore down on her, thrusting harder, pounding her like there was no tomorrow. It was hard, rough, sex; the kind she loved with him.

He had her pinned down, nailed to the bed. She couldn't escape, couldn't move anything but her arms and hips. And the best part was she didn't want to escape, didn't want to move from him. She just wanted to lie her underneath him and let him fuck her into oblivion.

"Don't stop, Jareth," she pleaded. "Don't stop."

"Not stopping," he said. "Not ever."

He kissed her mouth and continued to move inside her. He slowly pulled his cock out to the tip and thrust it back in roughly, causing her to yell out loudly. He pulled back out to the tip once more, and thrust in again. He kept doing this, making Sarah scream each time.

"I want you to come for me," he said. "I want to feel it on my cock."

Her thighs were tight as knots and her lungs burned and every time he entered her, her pussy clenched down onto him.

"So close," she promised, nodding against his shoulder.

"Come for me, Sarah. I need you to come for me."

She clutched the sheets in her fingers as she felt the most deliciously intense pulsing sensation flow through and over her that she wanted to feel forever. He drove into her with long thrusts designed to draw every bit of pleasure out of the movement as possible. Each penetration grazed her clit and each withdrawal left her aching for the next thrust. Writhing beneath him, Sarah felt the most incredible tightening, like someone had wrapped a rope around her hips and pulled it taut and tight and tauter until it was ready to snap.

She heard Jareth's breathing, heard him say her name, heard him say "fuck" a few times. The bed rocked beneath them and Jareth put his entire body into fucking her so that she felt his breath and every thrust. The headboard rattled against the wall and she moved under him and with him, taking every inch of his cock into her. With her eyes closed and her head back and her hips hovering inches off the mattress, she came hard, her inner muscles clenching and contracting in sharp spasms that left her panting and dizzy. Jareth followed seconds after, and she knew by his deep guttural growl that he too had found his release, emptying himself inside her.

He lay on top of her and breathed into her ear while she sleepily kissed his naked shoulders, his neck, his chest. She felt drunk, tired, happy and sore. Jareth slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, taking a heavy breath.

"Well that was an unexpected treat," he said.

Sarah rolled onto her side and draped her arm over his stomach. "Please. Like it wasn't your intention to seduce me the moment I walked in the door."

"I'm the innocent one here; _you_ seduced _me."_

"Don't like act like you didn't like it," Sarah told him.

He rolled over to his side too to face her and kissed her forehead. "I would have liked it more had I gotten the striptease."

She pinched his nipple in retaliation at his comment, making him hiss and pulling her on top of him. She laughed before getting comfortable atop him and began to draw little circles on his chest, trying to come up with a way to bring up Thanksgiving. He was in a good mood, like Lindsie suggested he'd be after a sexscapade. _How to do this..._

"What's on your mind precious?" he asked after several quiet minutes.

Sighing, she lifted her head from his chest. Positioning her elbow on him, she let her face rest in the palm of her hand. "I have something weird to ask you."

"You know I can handle weird. Ask away."

She cleared her throat before answering. "Do you like free food?"

"Depends on what the food is and if it is coming from a reliable source."

"What about wine?" she asked next.

"Is that a serious question?"

"Good point. Okay well...have you...have you ever heard of Thanksgiving?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The holiday that humans partake in where you eat a large bird and too much other odd food, and pretend to be thankful for everything you have in life?"

Sarah felt her eyes widen at his response. "So you _have_ heard of it. But, how?"

"Darling, I've been around for a very long time," he told her. "I know things. What exactly is your question about this specific day?"

Trying to push the thought aside of wondering how exactly old Jareth was, she sat all the way up in bed instead. She took the sheets with her as a means to cover herself while she sat cross legged and mentally prepared herself for the question she was about to ask next. God, she hoped she didn't sound like a ridiculous, whiny and needy little girl. _Here goes nothing_.

"How...how would you feel about _partaking_ in such a holiday with me?"

* * *

AN: Gosh, writing smut scenes just gets harder each time. PLEASE REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth stared inquisitively back at Sarah, feeling honored to be asked such a thing. Sure he didn't fully understand Thanksgiving and the whole history and true meaning behind it, but he knew enough about it as he had told her and he appreciated and loved the idea that she was requesting him to be a part of something in her life after just two weeks of seeing each other. Even if he had no idea what was expected of him. Perhaps this meant she wanted to be more than just lovers? He wasn't sure, so despite being flattered by her request, he didn't want to appear too desperate and played it cool instead.

"That depends," he finally answered, looking down at his fingertips as though he were unaffected by her question. "What would you need me to do?"

Sarah shrugged and frowned. "I don't know…I guess just be my date and accompany me to my parents' house? Enjoy a night with me?"

He lowered his chin and raised his eyebrows. _Shit._ He hadn't realized her family would be involved. How the hell was he supposed to act around _them_? "You would like for me to meet your family?"

The low tone in his voice made it seem like it was a bad idea, leaving Sarah to feel embarrassed. "You don't have to if you don't want, I only thought…." What _did_ she think? That he would be kicking up his heels to meet everyone close to her after banging each other for a little over fourteen days? That might as well seal their fates as a couple, something he most likely was not considering now, if ever. She waved her hand passively. "Never mind."

Jareth grabbed her hand that lingered in the air, and in an attempt to reassure her, kissed her knuckles. Her sudden apprehension didn't go unnoticed by him. "It isn't that I don't _want_ to, I just want to make sure it's what _you_ want. I'm not exactly a normal _man_ , Sarah."

"I'm aware of that," she mumbled, and took her hand out from his. "Look, just forget it. It was a dumb question. Can we just go back to screwing each other's brains out?"

He only laughed and sat up in bed, trying to take this conversation with her seriously. "No so fast. What exactly does one do during Thanksgiving? Besides the things I already mentioned."

She sighed, thinking there really is nothing to it. "That's basically it - you eat a turkey, drink wine, and laugh," she explained. "But don't worry about it, it was a silly idea. I get that it probably freaks you out. I mean why would you want to meet my family, we're not a couple, it's stu-"

Jareth placed a finger on her mouth, making her stop mid-sentence. "Would you stop putting words in my mouth, woman? I never said no."

Her eyes went from left to right as she considered this. He hadn't said no, had he? She was just worried that he would, and was trying to save face in order to avoid being rejected. Why did she always assume the worst? His finger left her mouth and she smiled nervously. "So is that a yes?"

He smirked and lunged for her, pushing her back down to the bed so that he was back on top. "Only if you promise I get to _stuff_ you at the end of the night."

Sarah rolled her eyes laughably at his pun. Where did he come up with these things? "You're so dumb," she chuckled.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her neck. "The puns are getting old, I know. But I can't give them up cold turkey."

* * *

The time had nearly come. It was one day before Thanksgiving and Sarah was monumentally freaking out as she walked to class to hand in her analysis paper. It was overcast and cold outside, but she knew the shivers that ran throughout her body were not solely from the air; her nerves were taking over. Jareth had agreed to everything without much hesitation and was going to meet her family tomorrow. She hadn't even told them he was coming. Hell, they didn't even know she was _seeing_ someone. Was that why she was so nervous?

Surely it had nothing to do with the fact that Jareth was really a king who ruled over goblins and a maze in another world and had taken her baby brother when he was only a year old courtesy of Sarah herself, and was God-knows how many years old. Not to mention he just _looked_ at least a decade older than her. Her parents were going to freak out when they saw she was seeing an older man. How was she going to explain _that?_

"I'm going to kill Lindsie," she whispered out loud. She was always giving Sarah brazen ideas, although she supposed the Halloween plan worked out to her advantage. It landed her Jareth, but now she was in a situation that she was strongly reconsidering. She was still surprised at how receptive Jareth had been about this whole thing and was seemingly looking forward to experiencing his first Thanksgiving. So that helped ease her worry somewhat, but still, she was nervous.

She reminded herself that she and Jareth would need to come up with a backstory later this evening as well, in order to avoid any suspicion from her family. She exhaled noisily when she then remembered she had to pick up the pies before 4 pm today.

Damn.

What was Jareth up to, she wondered.

* * *

While Sarah was worrying about tomorrow, Jareth couldn't have been more enthralled. It was a beautiful and cool day in the Underground; perfect weather for what he had been doing. He breathed steadily, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Blood rushed through his veins, as this particular activity was always so exhilarating, and he could feel the small beads of sweat trickling down his temples due to immense focus and concentration. He'd been waiting for this moment for at least an hour, and the time was finally upon them. His eyes narrowed, locking in on his target. Finding the right moment, and with stable hands, he released his shot, firing at the animal that innocently stood ahead, killing it.

"Excellent shot thy majesty!" Sir Didymus told his king excitedly.

Jareth grinned from his subjects compliment, looking at the large animal that lay dead ahead. It had been an excellent shoot indeed; a clean kill. Hunting had always been something he excelled at, thanks to his now-deceased father. He'd been out of practice for a while, but his skills never faltered. He and Sir Didymus walked over to the lifeless body, and all Jareth could think was how much Sarah would appreciate his thoughtfulness. He really was generous.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus," he said, throwing his bow around his shoulder. "Do you think Sarah will approve?"

Sir Didymus nodded his head. "Of course, sire. My lady Sarah wilt be most joyous!"

"I hope you're right," Jareth told him sheepishly. "It's big enough, yes?"

"Yond bird is big enough to feed an entire goblin army, sire," Sir Didymus replied.

Jareth tilted his head, surveying the carcass. It had to be at least eighty pounds or more, he thought. Definitely plenty to feed an abundance of people. He wanted to surprise Sarah and her family with this gift, seeing as that's what Thanksgiving was all about. It was the least he could do to supply to the menu and get on her family's good graces. Plus, he knew where his food would be coming from and he was all about an organic lifestyle. Though he could not deny how much he loved…what were they called again? French fries? Who knew the French could turn potatoes into something so wonderful?

Putting his hungry thoughts aside, he sighed, praying to the Gods that Sarah would truly be pleased. "Let's hope. Come, help me move this beast."

* * *

Carrying four large boxed-pies in her hand, Sarah fumbled trying to open the door that led to the inside of her apartment. And despite it being cold out, she had been sweating from the workout of holding the heavy desserts and hauling them upstairs to the third floor. She refused to make a second trip, and didn't think to ask Jareth to come help. That mostly had to do with the fact that she didn't want to scare anyone by his sudden coming-out-of-nowhere appearance.

She huffed when she finally opened the door, and immediately planted the boxes loudly on the kitchen counter. Sighing in relief, she wiped her forehead that was covered in perspiration and shimmied out of her leather jacket and black booties.

"Jareth?" she called out breathily. "Are you here?"

As she put her hair up in a bun, she walked over to the living room to see if he was in his usual spot watching Ellen DeGeneres and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw in the middle of the space.

 _You've got to be kidding me..._

A seemingly dead, large ass turkey was being held by none other than the man she'd just been calling out for. Panic was rising in Sarah and a pure look of horror took over her face, while a proud, arrogant smile was formed on his. He was holding the turkey by its neck in his hand as though it were a trophy.

"Wha…what is that?" she asked, pointing to the bird.

His smile was replaced with a frown and he looked down to where Sarah was pointing, then back at her. "It's a turkey of course. I thought that was obvious."

"But why is it _here?_ In my living room? And why does it look so…freshly dead?"

He wriggled it in his hands, still pleased with himself. "Because it is. It was killed not long ago for our feast tomorrow night."

Sarah's eyed widened at his statement. "You…you killed that yourself?"

Jareth didn't quite understand why Sarah was seemingly and suddenly displeased with him and his gift. Didn't people eat turkey on Thanksgiving? Why was she so upset? "Of course I killed it myself. Sir Didymus accompanied me on my hunt."

When she didn't respond, Jareth scoffed. "This is the part where you say 'thank you.'"

She slapped her hand over her face, when realization dawned on her that Jareth had taken this 'turkey' thing one step too far and much too literally. Looking back up, she shook her head, at a loss for words. "Thank you? Jareth, that was completely unnecessary to do. I mean, look! I have a dead turkey in my home!"

"I'm aware of the dead animal. Your point?"

"My point is…we already have a turkey for tomorrow night," she tried reasoning calmly. "And one that came from a grocery store, not straight from our backyard."

"I thought you'd be excited," he said through clenched teeth.

She could see by the look on his face that he was truly disappointed at how she'd responded to his so-called gift. Damnit. She didn't want to be a bitch, but this was just too much. "I am touched at the thought, but…I didn't ask you to hunt and kill a turkey to feed us for tomorrow night," she mumbled. "It was a nice consideration, but we can't eat that, Jareth. It isn't even plucked or gutted or anything…"

He rolled his eyes. "Easy enough to do. How else do people celebrate this day if not by hunting and killing a damn turkey? The ones that come from your _grocery stores_ are surely killed as well. And are probably infested with human chemicals. _This..._ is a real, organic turkey."

"Well, yeah, sure," she said. "But it's different. And Irene gets an organic turkey, too, trust me. It's already prepared and comes in a bag and everything."

"So you don't want it."

Sarah bit her lip contemplating how to go about this. Jareth had clearly been eager to bring the dead bird to her as a means to pitch in for tomorrow night's festivities which she appreciated; she loved that he was taking this holiday seriously and wanted to be involved. On the flip side, she was sure that Irene and her father were already marinating a turkey this very moment and knew that Jareth's would most likely go to waste regardless if he brought it over or not. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know turkeys took hours to brine and then cook. And by the size of _that_ turkey he held, lord knew it would take _hours upon hours._

She walked over to Jareth and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to ignore the fact he still held the disgusting dead bird. She needed to let him down easy and sweetly. "Jareth…I love that you took time out of your schedule to kill that turkey yourself. The fact you wanted to supply our dinner is so sweet of you."

He narrowed his eyes in trepidation. "But?"

She sighed, feeling bad for having to do this. "But…it's way too big to cook. I mean, how much does that thing even weigh?"

"Approximately eighty pounds or so, I would think."

She nodded her head once in understanding. "Right. Most turkeys that families cook weigh about fifteen to _twenty_ pounds…"

Jareth sighed in defeat, realizing that his feats were going to go to waste. Damn it all to hell. At least he'd tried. "Fine. I get it. You don't want my cock. What am I to do with it now?"

Sarah laughed at Jareth's comment. "A cock is a rooster, not a turkey."

"I see no difference," he said pulling away from her. "They're both stupid birds that can hardly fly."

When he'd turned away to create a crystal and dispose of the bird, Sarah frowned, feeling bad for having to tell Jareth 'no' in regards to what could have been their Thanksgiving meal. She watched the turkey disappear and he spun back around to face her, giving her a look that said "happy now?"

"You look so cute when you pout," she said, unable to get rid of the smile that started to mold on her face.

Jareth crossed his arms, clearly not ready to play nice yet. "I'm not _pouting._ I just don't see why my good deed had to be squandered."

"We have more important things to worry about," Sarah reminded him, taking a seat on her couch. "Like what we're going to tell my parents about you tomorrow."

That in itself, was a whole new worry.

* * *

Jareth stared at his reflection in the mirror in Sarah's hallway, making sure he looked perfectly human. Gone was his long, white-blonde hair, replaced by a shorter, golden blonde hairstyle; longer and voluminous at the top, and shorter on the sides. His outfit consisted of a black long sleeved button up, and some Levi jeans. He wasn't accustomed to using his human disguise so much, but since he'd been seeing Sarah, he was having to do it much more often. He always felt like a huge imbecile wearing these types of clothes, but if it meant he could go out with her in public, then he'd go through with it without much complaint.

He sighed, hoping he looked the part and didn't come across as _old_ to Sarah's parents. What would they think of him? Would they hate him? Would they find him odd? This is why he wanted to bring the damn turkey! As an ice breaker! He didn't know why he cared so much about their opinion though, he was a king for Gods sake. But not tonight. To them, he'd be Jareth Smith King; a writer and part time musician. Sarah _promised_ they'd like him, but he wasn't too convinced.

The truth was, he did care what they thought. For Sarah's sake, that is. He didn't know what to currently label he and Sarah as, other than the term he'd used several nights ago: lovers. She hadn't mentioned anything about wanting him to court her, nor had he. He assumed she enjoyed things the way they were, but if he was being honest with himself he wanted much more than simply having her in bed each night. Which is why he was anxious for this so-called Thanksgiving holiday; perhaps this was a means for them to figure things out and where they wanted to go with one another. He just needed to get through the night without catastrophe.

"Hey," he heard Sarah say when she stepped out of her bedroom to join him. She was fixing a necklace she wore around her neck and all Jareth could think was how beautiful she looked in her black turtleneck tank, colorful high-waist skirt, and knee high black suede boots. Her dark long hair was strewn into a messy side braid, her makeup minimal but effective. "How ya feeling?"

"Other than anxious and apprehensive? Just peachy," he replied and gave her a big – albeit fake – closed grin.

"You're going to be great," she assured him, touching his elbow. "And you look so handsome."

They both looked to his reflection in the mirror as he considered her words. He had to admit, he did look good, but it begged the question as to when _didn't_ he? He smirked at his conceited thoughts, and then turned to face Sarah. "You look stunning as well. So. Other than my occupation, place of birth and age, is there anything else I should keep in mind for tonight?"

Sarah pursed her lips and her eyes looked up, as she tried to think about his question, but nothing quite came to mind. "I don't think so. I guess we'll have to see as we go along. If for whatever reason things start to get crazy or my parents ask a question we weren't prepared for, one of us has to yell out a code word."

He felt one of his eyebrows raise on its own accord at her suggestion, but trusted her and would follow her lead. "Alright. Which word shall we use?"

"How about…mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe?" he repeated, somewhat confused. "Why mistletoe?"

Sarah merely shrugged and walked away to grab her purse, keys, and coat. "Because I saw it in a movie, it seems appropriate. Are you ready?"

Jareth exhaled loudly. This was happening. He was going to meet Sarah's family and hopefully by the end of the night, ask her if he could court her should everything go well. It _had_ to go well. "Ready as I'll ever be. I'm more fearful to get in that bloody contraption of yours you call a car. You drive like you're a drunk goblin."

Grabbing the pies and handing them to Jareth, Sarah only laughed. "But have you died?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining. Let's go."

 _Halloween was much more enjoyable than this,_ Jareth thought. "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" she asked, as she applied some last minute lipstick.

"What does Thanksgiving have in common with Halloween?"

She looked up to him and shrugged.

"GOBBLE-INS."

* * *

AN: Jareth and his damn jokes/puns.

So, imagine him in his human get up as David Bowie from those portraits when he's "shh'ing" in 1995. It's the portraits done by Gavin Evans and ugh, I always thought he looked so damn sexy in those pictures. I have even have a phone case with him on it from that shoot.

Poor Jareth, he thought he was helping by shooting and bringing a large turkey to dinner! I wonder how THAT will go. Stay tuned!

And yes, this story is meant to just be silly, fluffy, and fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sarah, I still don't know about this. I feel ridiculous and they will surely hate me. Perhaps we should just go home…"

"Jareth, stop," Sarah interrupted before he could continue rattling. "Everything will be fine. We're already here, we can't just leave now."

The two stood outside Sarah's car in front of her parents' home, she on the driver side and Jareth on the passenger side. They'd just pulled up and had begun taking the pies and wine out of the car when Jareth once again felt the need to assert his feelings. The whole car ride to the house he had been apprehensive and complaining, though Sarah just assumed it was because he was scared about being in the car as per usual. She wasn't sure why he was so nervous; _she_ was the one who should have been!

"Besides…I thought you were excited about this," she then muttered.

Jareth folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I was when I had a gift to bear. Now that I am without one, I mostly feel like your bosom companion."

"Are you seriously still upset about the damn turkey?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. "We went over this. It. Was. Too. BIG."

Jareth scoffed and opened the backseat of the car to retrieve the pies. "You don't complain about _too_ _big_ while we're fornicating…" he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that," she quipped back, grabbing the bottles of wine from the backseat.

They walked towards the front of the house together, and Sarah could just _feel_ Jareth's nerves emanating from him. She felt a little bad that he was seemingly so edgy about tonight all of a sudden. Maybe she should have just let him bring the stupid turkey; now she was even more nervous that _he_ was nervous.

Before knocking when they approached the large wooden doors, she gave him an encouraging smile and kissed him. "Don't worry – we'll have a nice time and they'll love you," she swore when the kiss ended. That's when she realized she didn't know why it mattered whether or not her parents approved; she and Jareth still were not official in any capacity, once again making her question as to why he was even here tonight. _Damn Lindsie._

He returned her promise with a small smile and exhaled loudly. She too, let out a heap of air, and knocked on the door, indicating they were ready to face her family. She heard the patter of feet running towards the door, which meant only one thing…

"SARAH!" the small boy yelled when he opened the door to greet them.

"Hey, you!" she said back, kneeling to give Toby a big hug. "Gosh you're getting so big!" she added, shaking him in the embrace.

Toby pulled away and laughed. "Well I _am_ eleven, you know."

"I hadn't forgotten," Sarah said. "Toby, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She stood up and grabbed Jareth's hand lightly, bringing him forward a bit.

Jareth forcefully grinned, unsure of how to approach the young lad. He hadn't seen him since he was but a babe, and he had to admit, he was mildly uncomfortable being around him now given the circumstances; he'd feel much better in his menacing Goblin King regalia. It always gave him such confidence. He stared at the blonde haired and blue eyed child and couldn't believe how much he'd grown. He rather liked Tobias as an infant.

"Who are you?" Toby then asked disdainfully, looking Jareth up and down.

 _Forget the infant comment_ , Jareth thought.

"Toby, this is Jareth," Sarah answered. "He's my…." She looked to Jareth, not quite sure what to label him as without insulting him. _Was_ he just a friend? A close friend who gave her multiple orgasms a night? Or was he more than that? She didn't know, and she hoped tonight would answer that question without it feeling forced. _Boyfriend_ was certainly out of the picture, at least for now.

"Paramour. I'm Sarah's paramour," Jareth said casually, putting the pies down on the ground and then extended his hand to Toby.

Toby's eyebrows raised. "What the heck is a para-more?" he questioned, making no move to shake Jareth's hand back.

"He means _friend_ ," Sarah retorted, giving Jareth a look that suggested he was an idiot for using that word to describe them. She turned to look back at Toby. "A friend of… _paramount_ importance. That's what paramour means."

Toby scowled, but finally, albeit hesitantly, shook Jareth's slowly hand at the explanation. "Are you a teacher of Sarah's or somethin?" he asked.

Jareth tilted his head, confused by what the young boy meant. "Uh, no. No, I am not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, teachers are usually old and talk in that weird accent," Toby reasoned, letting his hand fall. "At least in the movies. Maybe Sarah is trying to suck up to her law teachers and call them her friend, I don't know."

"Oh, Jesus," Sarah mumbled to herself. She looked to Jareth and gave him an apologetic smile, then turned back to her brother. "Toby – Jareth isn't my professor, okay? He's a writer. We met at a book signing."

"And I'm not _old,_ nor have a weird accent," Jareth felt the need to add.

"Toby?" a sudden male voice questioned from the interior of the house. "Are you outside? Is Sarah here?"

The three of them looked up to see Sarah's father walking towards them, a huge smile taking over his face when he saw his daughter.

"There's my girl!" he exclaimed, taking Sarah into his arms.

"Hi, daddy," she replied in a muffled tone, the hug crushing her. "How ya doing?"

Her dad broke away to answer, happiness radiating from him. "Good, we're all good. We've missed you though!"

"I know, I've missed you guys too."

Before he could respond, he looked over Sarah's shoulder and noticed Jareth standing awkwardly behind his daughter and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, hello. Hi. Who…who are you?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry," Sarah said. She stepped away from her father to stand next to Jareth and held his bicep as a means to comfort him. "Dad, this is Jareth. Jareth, this is my dad, Robert."

Jareth held out his hand – once again – to Sarah's family member, hoping he'd react nicer than her brother had. "Pleasure, sir. Thank you so much for opening your home up to me."

Robert had a wary expression upon his face, but out of politeness shook Jareth's hand back. "Uh huh," he answered back. He studied Jareth a bit, trying to size him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize Sarah was bringing a _friend."_

The way he said 'friend' did not go unnoticed by Jareth. He snarled to himself at the tonality; Sarah's father was clearly trying to disregard their relationship to nothing more than mere… _acquaintances._ Though, if he were being honest he supposed the politically correct term to brand them as for now was friends. _If only he knew_.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sarah chimed in. "It was sort of last minute. Jareth is a friend from my old writing group and he didn't have anywhere to go tonight. And, well. You can't be alone on Thanksgiving."

Robert nodded slowly, trying to assess the situation. "Right..." He looked back and forth between the two adults, but couldn't get a read on what was happening other than the fact that Sarah and Jareth were clearly _more_ than simple friends. He wasn't an idiot. "Well, come on in, I suppose. The more the merrier, isn't that the saying?"

He helped pick up the pies off the ground and guided everyone in the house. The smell of fresh food and turkey lingered in the air, making Sarah's mouth water. She'd been so anxious she hadn't realized how hungry she was. Toby dashed off towards the kitchen area, presumably to tell her step mom about Sarah's _friend._

"Where's Karen?" she asked her dad, taking off her coat as Jareth did the same.

"She's in the kitchen," Robert answered, taking the articles of clothing. "I'll go put your coats away and take these pies to the dining room. Why don't you and your friend go say hi to her?"

Jareth held in a growl, growing mildly irritated that Robert kept making it a point to refer to him as _friend_. Didn't he know what Jareth was capable of!

"Come on," Sarah said, grabbing his forearm and leading him away.

"Your father is displeased with my attendance," Jareth told her in a hushed tone. "I knew you should have forewarned him."

Sarah sighed. "He'll come around. You know how parents are – always trying to ramp up their intimidation game, especially fathers. Karen will be sweet as pie."

"Hmph," mumbled Jareth. " _Pie_ beg to differ."

Sarah only laughed and then heard the loud squeal of a woman's voice the moment they entered the kitchen area.

"There she is!" Karen screamed, rushing towards her step daughter, donned in cooking gloves and an apron.

The two hugged, and Jareth again stood uncomfortably nearby, watching the women embrace. He enjoyed seeing Sarah this happy because of her family; clearly she had grown quite close with them over the years, maturing from a vexed teenager to a very involved daughter. Across the way, Toby was sitting on a stool, sipping on a Coke Cola and eyeing Jareth suspiciously.

"And who might this handsome man be?" Kareth next asked, turning to Jareth and distracting him from the sight of Sarah's brother.

He was suddenly looking into the blue eyes of an attractive red headed woman who really did look as sweet as pie. Unlike Sarah's father, Karen's tone was pleasant. "Hello, how do you do? I'm Jareth," he said.

Karen grinned and eyed Sarah mischievously, then proceeded to take off the gloves and shake his hand. " _And_ you're a brit? My, my, Sarah sure hit the lottery with you." She looked to Sarah and winked. "I didn't realize you were seeing anyone, hun."

Sarah turned beat red and cleared her throat. "Well, actually, Jareth and I are just friends. I was telling Toby that we met at a writing club."

"You're a writer?" Karen inquired, sincerely intrigued.

Jareth nodded, trying to stick with their story. "Yes, and a part time musician."

"How lovely," she responded. "Where do you perform?"

 _Shit._ "Mistletoe," Jareth immediately spat out.

Karen looked taken aback, and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry?"

Sarah groaned inwardly and stepped in before Jareth could say another word. "That's the name of his new song. It's called Mistletoe. Isn't that right Jareth?"

"Um, yes. Yes, Mistletoe. Wonderful little song I wrote," he responded. "About…mistletoes…"

Karen nodded once, pretending she understood. "Oh…very sweet. Is it…a Christmas song?"

"Yeah, it is," Sarah answered quickly. "And Jareth performs at coffee shops and restaurants. You know. Those kinds of places."

"Very nice," her step mother replied. She raised her eyebrows and clapped her hands. "Well, dinner is nearly ready. Jareth, would you like some wine?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said.

Karen chuckled, while Sarah craned her neck and eyed him accusingly.

"What?" he whispered. "I'm parched, and she offered. It's about time someone extended a little attentiveness."

"You yelled out mistletoe! Already!" she negated, trying to keep her voice down while Karen got their drinks.

Jareth shrugged. "You told me to if a situation came up where I was unsure of the answer."

"Yeah, for _emergency situations_ ," she reiterated.

He crossed his arms. "It was. If I had said the Underground, she would have for sure looked at me as though I were a crazy fool."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "That at least sounds like a club. Randomly throwing out 'mistletoe' is a little conspicuous, don't you think?"

"Need I remind you that _you're_ the one who came up with the idea, not me."

"Fine," Sarah conceded. He was right after all.

Glasses of red wine were suddenly being handed to them. Both Jareth and Sarah said 'thank you' to Karen, who then mentioned she had to check on the food and that Sarah should show Jareth around the house.

The two walked out of the kitchen, and Sarah led them to the dining room showing Jareth where they'd be eating. However, when they arrived in the room, she couldn't help but notice extra place mat settings around the table and felt her forehead crease.

"Hey, are other people coming?" she asked out loud, hoping Karen or her father would hear her.

"Yes, we invited Carl and his family," Robert answered, entering the room with his own drink.

Jareth looked to Sarah to see what her reaction would be, for good old Robert sounded almost too cheery about the notion, Jareth noticed.

Sarah's heart sank and she felt her hands grow clammy at her father's admission. "Like…the whole family? Alyssa and Keith included?"

Robert nodded, a large smile forming on his face. He took a sip of his bourbon and exhaled, clearly enjoying this moment. "Yep. Keith will be here."

He turned to Jareth and nonchalantly added, "He's Sarah's ex-boyfriend."

* * *

AN: I know it's shorter. But I'll probably add another chapter tomorrow and then finish by Wednesday :) And I don't know about you guys, but I have two dads (step dad and biological father) and my step dad is a hard ass when it comes to boys. Anytime I brought guys over he'd immediately go into jerk mode while my biological dad is shy and just wants to get along with everyone. My step mom is so much like Karen. My mom however...she's a crazy ball buster. Hence why my boyfriend and I will be spending Thanksgiving with my dad and step mom this year XD.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sarah said in response to her father's statement. "You didn't mention that Keith was coming before."

Robert just shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "Didn't think it mattered. You and Keith always got along, even after you broke up." He again turned towards Jareth, acting as though he truly cared about his opinion. "You don't mind, do you _Jareth_?"

Jareth smirked and he too, took a sip of his wine. "Not at all. What was the saying you cited earlier? The more the merrier?"

Robert gave a small 'hmph' when he didn't get the reaction from Jareth he wanted, and mentioned that he had to help check on the turkey quickly. He left the room, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone again.

She turned to him and sighed. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. This is going to be so awkward. If you want to go, I understand…"

"Shh," Jareth interrupted. "Don't be silly. I'm not going to run away because a _boy_ from your past will be here tonight."

"Are you sure?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Of course," he promised. "Why would it matter anyway?" He sipped his drink more, and crossed his arms. "You've been referring to me as 'friend' all evening long, as has your father."

Sarah felt herself go white as the blood left her face at Jareth's passive comment. He'd definitely picked up on the term she'd been using, but what the hell did he expect? And why did it bother him so much? "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

"I just mean, since I'm only a _friend_ in your eyes, having your ex-lover here is of no concern to me. Clearly you don't wish for us to be more than that."

Before Sarah could give a response and give him a piece of her mind, the doorbell rang. Her head turned towards the door and anxiety of a whole new kind built up in her.

"You ought to get that," Jareth stated. "Wouldn't want to keep _Keith_ waiting."

Sarah scoffed at Jareth's newfound jealousy and walked to the door to greet the family of four that would be joining them tonight. _Didn't they have family to see_ , she wondered. Why the hell were they coming _here_ tonight, of all nights!

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Carl's wife, Sandra, yelled as soon as Sarah swung the door open.

Sarah forced a smile on her face, and looked to the Robinson's one by one before putting on her best cheery voice. "Hi, you guys! Wow, long time no see. Come on in."

Carl, Sandra, and their twenty year old daughter Alyssa walked in the door, with Keith following behind them. Sarah hadn't seen him in a couple of years and had forgotten what he'd looked like when they made eye contact. His blonde hair had grown out a little past his ears and was slicked back slightly, and his scruffy facial hair gave him the appearance of a somewhat matured man. His eyes, a warm blue which were enhanced due his blue sports coat, radiated when he saw Sarah and she could feel herself blush a bit at the way he was regarding her. Not because she enjoyed it; it made her uncomfortable knowing Jareth was nearby.

Keith had been her high school boyfriend throughout senior year of high school, and they dated for nearly five years. She called it quits between the two of them right before her twenty third birthday, allowing Lindsie's annual Halloween party to be a good time for Sarah to move on. She just simply didn't see a future with him, no matter how good looking and charming he was.

"Hi, Sarah," he greeted her softly. "How are you?"

"Hey, Keith." _God saying his name out loud sounded so weird._ "I'm good," she answered. "Really good. It's...it's been a while."

"Sure has been. You look great."

Sarah looked down at her outfit briefly and chuckled nervously. "Uh, thank you. Yeah, so do you. Can, I um. Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be awesome," he replied. "Just some wine, please."

Sarah nodded and went to grab him a drink.

"Place looks great," he added, looking around the house and hoping Sarah had heard him. That's when his eyes landed on Jareth who was in the same spot he had been before Sarah went to greet them. Keith protruded his chin out to acknowledge him, then walked towards him to introduce himself. "What's up man?" he asked, offering his hand. "I'm Keith."

"Ah, yes. The infamous Keith," Jareth responded cheekily. "I'm Jareth. Sarah's…. _friend."_ The term made him irritated, but he had no clue what else to say.

Keith tilted his head, trying to read into the underlying suggestion Jareth was trying to point out. "Nice to meet you. You've uh…you've known Sarah long?"

"You could say that," Jareth said. "Sarah and I go way back. Years, actually. We have much history together, you see."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?" he inquired. "That's funny. She never mentioned you before."

" _Funnily_ enough," Jareth countered, "you were never brought up until this evening either. I suppose in our recent time together, I've been keeping our dear Sarah a bit preoccupied."

Keith's mouth opened as though he were about to ask what the hell that meant, Sarah rejoined them and handed Keith some wine.

She looked back and forth between the two men, and could tell that something was amiss. "I see you two have met. Jareth, this is Keith. Keith, Jareth."

"Yeah, we met," Keith said, looking straight ahead at Jareth. "How did _you_ two meet exactly?"

"Writer's club," Sarah answered immediately. The response was almost on autopilot now, and she for sure was not going to have Jareth answer the question. "Yeah, Jareth is a writer. Oh, and a part time musician."

"Interesting," Keith mumbled. "At first I thought you were one of Sarah's law professors, given your age."

"That's what I thought too!" a new voice in the room yelled.

The three adults looked to see Toby entering the room, carrying a dish of mashed potatoes.

"Sarah must like them older now," Toby added, placing the dish on the large dining table. "All the girls in my school say stuff about maturity levels all the time. Not sure what it means, but it seems to be a thing these days."

"Everyone ready to eat?" Karen asked, carrying an even larger dish that held a giant looking turkey.

"And you thought my turkey was too big," Jareth murmured to Sarah.

* * *

Everyone settled into the dining room several minutes later and sat at their respective seats. Sarah was of course seated next to her guest, Jareth, who sat next to Toby. Across from them was Keith and his family, while Robert and Karen sat the heads of the table. Food of all kind was spread out beautifully across the table, ranging from turkey, to mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, corn, bread, salad, heir cot vert, and yams to cranberry sauce.

Jareth had no idea what most of the items were, and regarded them all warily. He didn't know how fresh everything was, the turkey included. It smelled delicious and looked heavenly though, so he would give it a try, along with the other dishes. He didn't want to be rude, after all.

"Karen, this looks absolutely decadent. Job well done," he said handing the mashed potatoes to Sarah.

Karen put her hand on her heart, and smiled. "Ugh! Thank you, Jareth. That English charm of yours sure beats the heck out of these American boys'."

Robert pursed his lips and took a swig from his drink. "Speaking of which, Jareth. So you're from England, huh?"

"Yes, born and raised," he answered.

"Why'd ya come here?" Robert questioned.

"Why not? It's the land of opportunity, or so I've been told," Jareth politely answered.

"Do you like it?" Sandra then asked, taking a bite of her food.

Jareth pondered that question. He rather detested certain aspects of human life, as humans always had sticks up their asses. But he supposed it was nice enough, though he of course preferred the Underground. "It's lovely, but I do miss home. Sarah here makes it worthwhile, however."

Sarah turned to look at Jareth, who was giving her a genuine smile and she couldn't help but return it. What a sweet thing for him to say, she thought. That's when she remembered she'd have to discuss with him about the whole 'friend' mishap from earlier.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" she next heard Carl ask. "I didn't realize Sarah had time in law school to have a boyfriend."

Looking away from Jareth to Carl now, Sarah noticed the smugness lingering on his face, indicating he was seemingly not favorable to her relationship with what might as well be a stranger to everyone here. Before she could answer the intrusive and somewhat rude question and statement, her dad spoke.

"They're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Robert felt the need to point out. "Just friends."

"Oh?" Sandra said genuinely surprised. "Could have fooled me," went on and winked at the two.

"I don't think Sarah would date someone who was more than half her age," Keith then mentioned haughtily and chuckled. "No offense, Jareth."

"None taken," he replied. "Though I'm just as sure she couldn't _possibly_ be interested in some dimwitted fool who looked as though they were a part of a boy band and had the mental capacity of an adolescent. But what do I know? I'm much too _old_ to understand."

Alyssa laughed while her brother scoffed.

"Hence why you're just _friends_ ," Keith reiterated and casually sipped his wine.

"They're paramours everyone," Toby then said. "Friends with paramount importance!"

"Paramours?" Robert repeated. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, lord," Karen mumbled, looking down at her plate.

"Is that the term you use to describe your relationship with my daughter?" Robert then questioned. "She's just an insignificant object for you to use?"

Jareth regarded Sarah's father carefully before replying. "Sir, I can assure you, Sarah is…"

"Sarah is what!" he interjected without letting Jareth finish his sentence.

"Robert, calm down," his wife cautioned from across the table.

"Dad, stop," Sarah warned. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Toby must have gotten the words mixed up," Karen rationalized. "They're just friends, _Robert."_

That about did it. No longer caring what everyone thought, Jareth included, Sarah decided to go out on a whim here and take matters into her own hands regarding her relationship status with Jareth.

"Actually, the correct term to use is boyfriend," she answered outspokenly. "Jareth is my _boyfriend_." _God that felt good to say._ "We've known each other for a while and reconnected recently, and he's been remarkable to me and you've been nothing but a jerk to him since he got here, dad." Then she turned to face Keith. "And actually, I would much rather be with someone who is mature and experienced over someone who really does look like they belong in a boy band and has the mental capacity of someone like my eleven year old brother. So stop pissing on some invisible territory, Keith."

The room got suddenly very quiet and Sarah huffed before taking a large gulp of her wine and stood up to leave the table. She'd had enough drama for now. Halloween was less scary than this.

When she reached the kitchen, she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She needed pie, she realized. Opening the refrigerator, she scanned the insides and was relieved when she saw an apple pie lingering on the third shelf.

Taking it out, she wasted no time in digging into the beloved dessert. She grabbed a fork and stabbed the pastry, not caring that she was ruining it. She always ran to sweets as a means to help ease her worries. As she was stuffing her face, she noticed Jareth enter who was looking at her with curiosity.

He tried stopping the smile that was forming on his face but couldn't. He grinned and furrowed his eyebrows, leaning against a wall nearby. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes," she answered confidently, even though food was smashed in her mouth. She swallowed and turned a shade red. "I mean…if you want."

"You're full of surprises, precious."

She eyed him carefully, yet playfully. "Is that a yes?"

He stalked towards her slowly yet assertively. The way he came towards her reminded her of the peach dream she'd had in the Labyrinth right before they began dancing together. God, he was sexy when he was confident.

His hands were placed on her waist and he smiled again. "I've been wanting to ask you if I could court you since the first night we got reacquainted. I just didn't want to frighten you with the notion so soon."

She raised her eyebrows. "You did? Why the hell haven't you said anything since then?"

He sighed. "Because I hadn't a clue as to what you wanted out of this. You were very clear on Hallows eve that you merely wanted to engage in sex. And the way you kept referring to me as your friend tonight earlier only made me more precarious. I didn't want to push you away, we've only just met." He chuckled. "Again, that is."

"Well shit," she murmured. "This whole time _I_ was worried about what _you_ wanted. I didn't think you'd want to be more than…"

"Paramours?" he teased.

"Exactly."

He pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed her face. "I wish to be much more than that, precious."

She blushed and grinned nervously, almost forgetting that her family and their friends were sitting in the other room, more than likely wondering what the two were talking about. Now that she thought about it, she was one hundred percent sure that her father was trying to check on her, but that Karen had advised him not to.

"We should probably go back out there," she reminded him.

"As friends?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "No," she answered, her lips inches from his. "More than that."

"And for that…I am thankful," Jareth said. "I hope your Turkey is moist and your stuffing is fluffy, because when we're done here, you'll be nice and stuffy _."_

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Jareth…that was a bad one."

"Then about how this…I've got something for you to _gobble_ later."

Sarah laughed. "Mmm. Happy Thanksgiving to me, then."

* * *

AN: So. Quick ending to this story. I primarily wanted the Thanksgiving dinner to seem like Sarah was being ridiculed because honestly...it happens in reality haha. Family members always asking you stupid questions and trying to pry in your life. It's so annoying. Tomorrow will be interesting with my own family. Hopefully my boyfriend doesn't go through something like this.

Well, now that S+J have their relationship status figured out, whatever shall Christmas bring about? Guess we'll see soon!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING MY FELLOW AMERICANS! And to anyone else who may celebrate the holiday :)


End file.
